


1-800-ВЗЯТЬ-КОТИКА

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Широ пишет неизвестный номер.





	1-800-ВЗЯТЬ-КОТИКА

Неизвестный номер: СМОТРИ КАКОЙ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBs7Vt0n4ls

Широ более, чем уверен, что это спам или какой-нибудь вирус, поэтому открывать ссылку не торопится, напротив — собирается удалить сообщение и на всякий внести номер в чёрный список, но.

Неизвестный номер: ПРАВДА МИЛЫЙ????? ТАКОЙ ПУШИСТЫЙ??????  
Неизвестный номер: ДАВАЙ ЗАВЕДЁМ ТАКОГО???????????

Странный спам.  
Палец зависает над экраном, и Широ всё же решается.  
Удивительно, но ссылка и правда ведёт на ютуб, и котик на нём до безобразия милый. И пушистый. И, ладно, Широ тоже захотел себе такого, только кто это прислал вообще? Если это очередной прикол Мэтта, то Широ намерен открутить ему голову утром. Для профилактики.

Неизвестный номер: Я бы взял себе, но в кампус нельзя с животными, ты же знаешь  
Неизвестный номер: К тому же я подрабатываю по вечерам  
Неизвестный номер: Но я бы мог видеться с этой прелестью на выходных у тебя!  
Неизвестный номер: Мам???  
Неизвестный номер: Что, нельзя?  
Неизвестный номер: МАМ НУ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

Так, ладно — очевидно, кто-то ошибся номером, и стоит об этом как-то аккуратно намекнуть.

Я: Простите, у меня нет детей.  
Неизвестный номер: Мам, это жестоко. Могла бы просто сказать «нет».

Широ прикрывает лицо ладонью, пытаясь решить, что сильнее: стыд или смех.  
Неловко вышло. Нужно как-то реабилитироваться.

Я: В смысле, я не «мама».  
Я: Меня Широ зовут.

Ему не отвечают.  
Вот и всё, наверное. Поговорили и хватит.  
Зачем только представлялся вообще.  
Широ кладёт телефон на полку, решая, что на этом инцидент исчерпан.  
Он ошибается.

Неизвестный номер: Простите  
Неизвестный номер: Никак не привыкну к этой новой штуке  
Неизвестный номер: Кнопочные были удобнее  
Неизвестный номер: Я Кит, кстати  
Неизвестный номер: И обычно я так много не пишу  
Неизвестный номер: Простите ещё раз  
Я: Ничего страшного, бывает.

Милый какой, думает Широ, пересматривая видео снова, и не знает, о коте он или о новом знакомом.  
Странно будет написать ему сейчас, думает Широ, раз за разом бросая взгляды на телефон.  
Конец истории, думает Широ. Он думает об этом ещё полночи, не то чтобы с этим согласный.

Я: Так что там с кошкой, кстати? Что мама сказала?

Третий час ночи. Кит спит уже, наверное, да и нет у него никаких причин отвечать.  
Только телефон вибрирует в руке, светит экраном так, что глаза слепнут.

Неизвестный номер: Сказала, что подумает  
Неизвестный номер: Я так рад  
Неизвестный номер: Хотя как можно устоять перед такой милотой вообще?

Широ улыбается.

Я: Устоять и правда тяжело.  
Я: И я тоже считаю, что кнопочные были удобнее.  
Неизвестный номер: НЕУЖЕЛИ  
Неизвестный номер: Я так скучаю по раскладушкам  
Неизвестный номер: Было круто громко хлопать крышкой после звонка  
Неизвестный номер: Впрочем, я ни с кем кроме родителей и не разговаривал  
Неизвестный номер: И я начинаю говорить лишнее, кажется  
Неизвестный номер: Третья банка пива была зря  
Неизвестный номер: Ладно, я пойду всё же, вставать рано  
Неизвестный номер: Спасибо, что выслушал  
Неизвестный номер: Спокойной ночи, Широ  
Я: Спокойной ночи.

Красивое ведь имя. Кит. Произносится на выдохе, мягко, и по коже мурашки пробегают.  
Навряд ли он ещё напишет.  
Нужно просто удалить сообщения, и…  
Палец снова зависает над экраном. Широ второй раз за последние двенадцать часов принимает спонтанное решение, уверенный, что оно ему ещё аукнется.

Контакт «Неизвестный номер» переименовывается в «Кит».


End file.
